Thom's View
by Ice Butterfly
Summary: *Chapter 5 Up* This is one of those Alanna goes to the convent things.. but its DIFFERENT.. it focus' mainly on how Thom feels when she comes back to court.. R/R please!
1. Chapter 1

Yeah.. this story is a bit dif then the common Alanna goes to the convent story.. the main focus is on Thom, but it switches perspectives back and forth.. None of the characters belong to me, they all belong to Tamora Pierce

It had been eight long years sine Thom had seen his sister Alanna. It had been the day that he left for the palace when he last saw her in fact. He had tried to switch places with Alanna so that she could be the warrior and he could be a sorcerer. Maud and he were actually on their way to the convent when Coram had found Alanna in Thom's place. Coram had gone ballistic and rode after Maud, in the end making the twins switch places again. Thom sighed at the memory. They had forbidden the twins from seeing each other until Thom was to be knighted. He mentally shook himself; it was doing him no good to think of the past right before his Ordeal. He didn't want to fail anyway, but if he did, he wouldn't be able to see Alanna. He shook himself again, this time talking to himself.

"Come on Thom! Snap out of it!"

"Snap out of what?" Thom turned to see his knight-master, Prince Jonathan, looking at him curiously.

"Im just nervous. Not only do I hade the Ordeal to go through, but after Im done and have passed, Gods willing, I have to prepare myself to meet my sister, Alanna. I haven't seen her in about eight years and she is to be at my knighting ceremony."

"You have a sister?"

"A twin sister to be exact."

"A twin? Gods, Thom! I know you don't talk about your family or your home, but to not tell that you have a twin? Wait a second," Jon pasued as he thought, "that's who you sent all those letters too, isn't it? And I just thought that you had a sweetheart somewhere. Anyway, as to the nervousness, don't think about your sister until after the Ordeal. As for the Ordeal why don't we go down to the Dancing Dove and talk to George? At least we will be among numerous friends."

Thom looked at Jon, then down at a letter in his hand, announcing that Lady Alanna would be coming to court. He sighed again and looked up.

"To the Dancing Dove it is then, Jon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope ya enjoyed! Tell me what ya think please.. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya! Back.. same disclaimers as before.. this chapter is a lot shorter.. I usually try to keep them short.. 

Lady Alanna awoke with a start. She was not at all familiar with those things that surrounded her. She heard movement beside her and was about ready to say something to them when she felt a hand clamp over her mouth. Doing the only thing that she could think of, she bit her attacker. The attacker grunted, but held strong. -Aha! So it's a man!- Alanna thought to herself, but her thoughts were interrupted by a gruff voice.

"This is the thanks I get for helping you out? All nobles are just the same, ungrateful lot. Next time Milady, Ill just leave you and your carriage by the side of the road so that more people can hurt you." With that said he took his hand off her mouth and turned to go get the healer. 

"Wait, what do you mean all nobles are the same? I thought that you were attacking me! I don't know why I should be grateful either; care to explain?"

"Well okay, since the lady asked. I was on my way home when-"

"Majesty!" a man burst through the door, "Majesty! Johnny and Thom are here to see ya. It is to be Thom's last night here for a while and they want to see ya."

"Johnny and Thom? I must see them! Will you excuse me, Milady?"

"Yes, of course, but who is this Thom? I might…" She trailed off, realizing that the man had heard nothing after she said yes. He had been gone in the twinkling of an eye. 

-Well, I guess Ill just have to find out myself who this Thom person is.-

~~~~~~~~

Hey! Please tell me what ya think of this story!... or if ya want anything in particular to happen.. I could always use ideas!


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Another chapter! Sorry Cass if ya don't understand the last chapter.. I don't want to give the story away if ya haven't guessed though.. so just email me! Ill explain it.. Anyway.. usual disclaimers, Tamora Pierce owns everyone cuz she is good like that.. but I DO own Andrew :)

"Thom! Johnny! Come sit over at my table and chat with me for a while," The man they called "Majesty" yelled to the young men. Once they were seated with their drinks in front of them, Johnny spoke up.

"So George, what has happened to Rispah? I haven't seen her in a long while."

"She has been out traveling around, trying to calm the Ladies of the Rogue. All of a sudden, most of the ladies are scared that my Lord Provost is going to find them out. It is very wearisome."

"But if Rispah has been gone so long, doesn't it mean that the ladies here are restless?"

"Well Thom-" Before George could go any farther a man's voice filled the entire room.

"Ha! I found you! I knew that there was someone watching me. Why don't you come out here darling?" With that he grabbed a young lady's arm and pulled, hard. There was a flurry of flailing arms and legs, red hair and violet silk as the lady tried to break free. The young man, Andrew, held on firmly though and brought her over to George.

"Here Majesty. Do you wish to speak to her?" George looked on in amazement. It was the young noble that he had brought in here. He would definitely have to find out some information about her.

"What is your name Milady?" George spoke to her gently.

"Alanna" was the simple reply that came from the girl. Then she looked up and her blazing violet eyes met with Thom's sparkling ones. Everyone else who was at the table noticed her eyes and just gasped. 

~~~~~~~~~

A/N- I just have to say it.. I LOVE reviews.. it makes me feel special that I already have about the same as all my other stories! *ggls* Wanna make me happy? You know what to do!


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya you guys! Just got to say thanx for all the reviews! It makes a person feel special :)! Of course, Ms. Pierce owns all the characters that you actually recognize!

"Well hello Milady! How did you end up into such bad company?" There were some very large guffaws from the men as Thom asked the question.

"I honestly don't know how I ended up here. You will have to ask this gentleman how I got here." , Alanna spoke to Thom but was glaring at George. Thom looked at George for him to tell the story.

"Well alls that I know is that I was coming home from some business I had in Pirate's Swoop and I happened upon a battered carriage. I took a look inside and saw you, Alanna, in there with an arrow through your arm. You were unconscious and from the looks of it, you had been knocked out, then thrown in the carriage haphazardly. I couldn't just leave a lady by the side if the road for just anyone to steal her possessions", there was chuckling from everyone in the room, "so I brought you with me to this place. Now, Milady, why don't you fill in all the gaps? For starters, why were you traveling alone? And also, why were you headed here in the first place?"

"I wasn't alone! I had the footmen too! Though I have a sneaking suspicion that I am never going to see them again. And I was headed to Corus because I wanted to see my brother knighted."

"Why did you come down from the room then?"

"I heard you talk about a boy named Thom. I wanted to see if he was the one I was looking for- my brother." She looked up into George's hazel eyes. Her stomach started doing flip-flops. –No! I cant turn to mush now!-

"Well, did you find him?" Getting ready to answer a definite yes, she happened to glance at Thom who was shaking his head fervently. Was she going to follow Thom's advice and lie to this nice, handsome man or keep her promise to herself and tell "His Majesty" the truth?

A/N- This seems totally out there and I have to work on it a bit.. but that's okay! I like a challenge! :)   Of course, y'all could tell me how much ya love or hate the story with the handy dandy box! ^.~


	5. Chapter 5

Okie, well.. sorry about being totally and utterly confusing in the last chapter.. that's what I get for realizing that I screwed up major (I don't remember what about.. just that it was there) and trying to fix it really quickly.. I hope this chapter clears up a little of the confusion.. it IS a bit longer than the other chapters.. by the way- Tammy Pierce owns any characters you recognize..

"Nooo…" after saying that one word, Alanna fell over. Of course, it wasn't a real faint, but Alanna found that during tough times, a nice faint worked very well to get everyone stirred up. Just then she heard an indignant Andrew say, "Just when we were getting to the good part too!" She heard a roar that she could only assume was George and a lot scraping of chairs. She peeked her eyes open and immediately wished she hadn't. There was Thom, looking completely worried about her. She closed her eyes again to prevent anyone from knowing the truth. Alanna then had the doubtful pleasure of being picked up and held against a man's chest. She became giddy with that thought. 

–Alanna! Stop being such a girl! They only picked you up because that was the only way to get you back upstairs with out dragging you along. Its not like men like you or anything.- As if to prove her point, she felt herself being dumped unceremoniously onto a bed. She sat bolt upright and looked around her to find George, Thom and Jon. She looked straight at Thom.

"Thom, I'm sorry to cause you worry. I saw that you didn't want to me to say that I was your sister, so I started to say no, and then pretended to faint. I figured that George would take me up here and I could tell him the truth at least.  What I don't understand though is why Prince Jonathan is here." Jon seemed to jump at finding out that Alanna knew who he was.

"How did you know it was me?"

"You have an air of royalty about you. Plus I have seen paintings. Would someone please explain to me why he is here then?"

"Alanna," Thom interrupted, "He is my knight-master. Please be nice to him. I mean, he did carry you all the way up those stairs."

"Well, alright then. Anyway," Alanna turned to George, "why were you asking me so many questions in front of your group of thieves?! You should know better!" Thom stood there in total shock. In the last 5 minutes, she had said things that she should have no reason to know. So how did she do it? He was pondering about this question a while before he realized that George and Alanna were bickering and Jonathan was clearly off in some other world.

"If you hadn't 'saved' me, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"And what if someone had come by? You would have been dead for certain!"

"I am NOT some silly noble girl that doesn't know how to fight! I-"

"She would always best me at any kind of fighting. She was a lot stronger than me." Thom broke into their argument. 

"She WAS. That's the key word. I am betting she could hardly hurt a fly now." That statement sent Alanna into a flying rage. They were looking daggers at each other when Thom heard the smallest of sighs come out of Alanna and saw that she was now directing her attention at him.

"So, why did you want me to say that I wasn't related to you?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- aahh.. I need help! If anyone has suggestions, please let me know!!! More explanations should be in the next chapter too…


End file.
